Remus' Worst Day of His Life
by JadeSlytherin394
Summary: As a small child, Remus' parents don't think to tell him things that he probably should know. That, or they don't want to acknowledge the truth. This is what happens when a four-year-old is terribly confused in a terrible situation. (nothing too graphic, just metaphors really)
1. Chapter 1

Remus didn't understand.

His mom said he was too young to know what was happening, but that didn't stop him from wanting to. He was getting progressively sorer and sorer as the day went on. He even had to fix up the basement with his mom. They have never even USED the basement. Now there was a little couch and a side table with some sandwiches on it.

Remus got even more confused when his dad made him go into the basement by himself. It was dark and cold, and Remus didn't understand why he had to be down there. He had never gone down there by himself like this.

Hours passed. Nothing seemed to be happening, except for an unusual ache in his bones. Remus started to cry. All he wanted was his mom.

But his mom never came. Even when he started screaming her name. The pain was getting worse and worse, in fact, now it felt like his bones were _moving._

A terrifying scream ripped out of the four-year-old's throat. He had never felt such terrible pains. Eventually, it got to the point to where he couldn't even move, every shift of his body was a million sledgehammers banging on his small frame.

Everything in sight was a waterfall of blood, and the sledgehammer turned into a jackhammer. Sounds that the kid had never heard of before came from a place he couldn't determine.

Remus only regained consciousness when he heard the shriek.

Later he realized it was his mother, but at that moment, waking up was so painful it was like he was looking through multiple foggy windows. Nothing was visible, not even his parents.

Remus was carried upstairs to what he could only assume was his bedroom and treated with potions and bandages. He soon came to know it as a routine because every month on the full moon, it happened. His parents explained the bare minimum to him and refused to talk about it more.

It was probably because they knew Remus was a monster.


	2. The Enemy is Around Every Corner

Remus was far too old for this.

At least that's what he told himself. Even though he was only fourteen, his body ached like an old man. His friends told him he acted like an old man too.

His friends. Remus would never get tired of thinking that. To think that he had never had a friend before in his life and now he had three. His mates may be insane but they cared about him.

That still didn't change the fact that sneaking out past curfew to climb the million steps to the astronomy tower was not a good idea. They didn't even want to do anything up there, it was just for the purpose of doing something they weren't supposed to.

James - the "leader" of the group - was charging on ahead. He was the most pumped about this. Right behind him was Peter, always right next to James.

Sirius hung back, probably not wanting to ruin his perfect complexion.

Remus giggled at the thought. Teasing his friends with witty sarcastic marks was one of his favourite pastimes, especially when it came to the young Black's vanity.

Sirius turned and looked at him weirdly, and then proceeded to keep walking up the stairs at his meandering pace. Even with how slow he was going, Sirius still managed to be faster than Remus.

Remus tried to blame multiple things, but he really could only blame being a werewolf. The full moon was fast approaching, and his body was really feeling the effects of it. His limbs felt like overly ripe bananas and he had the motivation of a fat cat. He was extremely behind.

He was actually so behind, James got to the top of the tower at least five minutes before him. Sirius got there only a bit before him, but Remus suspected he went slow as to not leave Remus behind.

But when Remus got there, he froze at the top.

In the middle of the astronomy tower balcony, there were his friends staring at the most perfect view of the almost full moon he had ever seen. It would have been beautiful, except for the fact that the moon filled him with the worst fear as soon as he even thought about it.

But Remus couldn't let it show. His friends were having an amazing time without worrying about him. He doesn't need to ruin their fun.

So Remus walked over to his friends and pretended to feel normal, as if he didn't feel like vomiting at the light coming off of that dreaded rock.


End file.
